Drunken Stupor
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Going out with the guys will Randy completely cheat on his wife?


_**Randy and The Girl**_

Randy had gone out with friends to help celebrate not only his win but his friends as well. Randy was happy that he won the belt back from John Cena and the guys had already informed him that he was getting completely tanked to night. Raw was in Kansas City that night and Randy's wife Lana was at home with a sick three month old.

Randy just got off the phone with his wife Lana. Who couldn't make it see me win my belt back from John Cena. Matter of fact she hasn't been with me this whole tour considering we had a sick little one. Randy just pulled into my drive way and walked in the back door not expecting my best friend Mark Jindrak walking the floor with his daughter in his arms and she was about to go to sleep. Randy had called him in to help Lana out that way she wasn't so worn out and could at least be able to function. Randy was now continuing his way into our bedroom and was happy to see his beautiful wife climbing into bed and placed a kiss on her forehead and sat down beside her and smiled. We talked about his win and she told him to go out and celebrate tonight and Randy told her thanks and said that he would stay with Teddy tonight that way he wasn't too loud when he got home and she just smiled at me and said go have fun and I love you.

Randy changed quickly and walked out of the bedroom with Mark starting towards him and smiled as he laid Ryse done for the night and Randy told Mark thanks and was out the door. We make it to The Hill and it wasn't that busy to start with but once the word was out the Randy Orton, John Cena and a few others were in Ottawa KS drinking that's when the drunken stupor began.

"Come on man lets go and celebrate." John said

"I know I know. But Lana is wiped out and needs sleep I should stay at home." Randy stated

"Nope Lana told you go out and celebrate man now drinks are on me well the first round is. And so is the first game of pool." John said

"Your going down man you forget so easily that I can kick your ass at pool, care to make a bet on it man?" Randy asked

"Care to go broke?" John asked

"Bring it on Man let's do this" Randy said as he took the challenge

"Codes, Teddy, Hardy's lets go guys." John stated

The guys quickly took over the bottom level of the bar where all the pool tables and John meets Beth and even in his drunken bliss he completely forgets that Randy is married and introduces them and they start to talk and hit it off completely getting along right from the moment they met. Beth knew what she was doing as it was her best friends husband and she didn't care one little bit...

"I bet you two shwots you mish." Beth Slurred

"I can wake it. Thrwee shots and your gonming down giwrl." Randy stated as he went to make the shot.

"I can't wke it man and I'm jobber" John slurred as he went to take the shot

"Sober my ass Cewna" Matt said and started to laugh as John made the shot even though he is blowing the ball the other way well trying too.

"Surpwrise I knewf phat brwong it." Randy slurred as he makes the shot and points to Beth and Cena to drink up and he takes shots with them as well.

"Sweft man, now trwy to weeat me." Matt said

"Yeah Wandy same rweles only Hardy Style every shwot wised thrwee shwots of Crown." Jeff slurred

"Yowr on Jewf" Randy said

Randy and Matt play Hardy Style and the game seemed to go on and on for almost an hour. Randy and Matt kept missing and kept having to take shots. Finally after Randy wins that game Jeff tells him to pick up his stick and play it was extreme rules this time (although since Jeff had been drinking it came out as 'Rwandy, gwrab vess stiwk and welsts plawy). Every time Randy misses or makes the shot he gets a kiss from Beth. That night everyone was completely tanked and since Ted DiBiase Jr didn't drink as much as everyone else he was the most sober one out of everyone.

This night Beth leads Randy to her house where she lures him in and bates and catches the guy. She knows he is married but in the drunken state they are both in they don't seem to know notice...


End file.
